Su Hija
by AnnaBolena04
Summary: Y un día, el centro de sus vidas llegó, y antes de lo que tenían previsto


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, ajustándolos a la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Por un par de segundos se desorientó sin saber exactamente a donde estaba, notando poco a poco que tenía puesta una bata, que la cama era un tanto incómoda y había algo en su mano, similar a ¿una intravenosa? Fue recuperando la conciencia gradualmente sobre lo que había sucedido y por qué estaba ahí.

Puso su mano libre en su ya no tan abultado vientre, repasando en su cabeza las últimas horas, quizá las más caóticas de su vida entera y a pesar de todo se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Recordó el susto de la mañana anterior, cuando sintió un dolor que jamás habría experimentado, despertando a su pobre marido en el proceso y luego las horas que le parecieron eternas en las cuatro paredes de la sala de parto. Terminó por abrir los ojos e intentó sentarse, sintiendo como cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo se quejaban por el cansancio que aún pesaba en ella. Un leve quejido escapó de sus labios, llamando la atención de su esposo que se encontraba sentado en una silla no lejos de la cama.

-¿Sora?

Intentó responderle que no se preocupara, pero las palabras quedaron atravesadas en su garganta al fijarse en la imagen que tenía frente a ella. Su esposo, con sus cabellos rubios revueltos, con la misma ropa que llevaba desde el día anterior, con el rostro cansado, pero con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar su felicidad, sostenía entre sus brazos, con extremo cuidado, un pequeño bulto envuelto en una frazada rosa, de la que sobresalía una cabecita con un fino cabello rubio. Su hija. Aquella pequeña que le había robado el aliento un par de horas atrás al haberla visto por primera vez, a la que apenas sostuvo en sus brazos y supo que eso que sentía era un amor para siempre y sin poder evitarlo, nuevamente sus ojos se nublaron con un par de lágrimas al sentir la emoción que le producía tener frente a sí el milagro de la vida. Su hija.

Yamato le sonrió, se levantó de la silla sin perderla de vista y se acercó, sentándose en la cama junto a ella, colocando a la bebé en los brazos de su madre y depositando un leve beso en los cabellos de la pelirroja. La pequeña, que había estado plácidamente dormida en los brazos de su padre, abrió los ojos al notar el cambio de lugar, pero nuevamente los cerró al sentir que su madre la mecía.

-Es perfecta- fueron las palabras de la mujer, dichas apenas en un leve murmullo para no alterar la paz que envolvía el ambiente.

-Es idéntica a ti- respondió su esposo, haciendo que la mujer se riera por lo bajo.

-Sí, claro. Sobre todo, en lo rubia- le dijo con humor en su voz.

Yamato no pudo evitar reírse también.

-No me refiero a eso. Obviamente ha heredado mis atractivos genes, pero estoy seguro que tiene tu carácter. - Sonrió de medio lado, juguetón.

Sora aparto los ojos de su hija y volteó a ver a su esposo con una sonrisa en el rostro, negando con la cabeza.

-¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para que hables sobre su carácter? Tiene apenas un par de horas como para saber eso.

Él volvió a depositar un beso en el cabello de su esposa, pasando su brazo por el hombro de ella para acariciar los cabellos de su hija con primor. Colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su mujer y le habló suavemente al oído:

-Sí, apenas tiene un par de horas, pero desde que haya decidido venir un par de semanas antes de lo previsto y que nos sacara corriendo de la cama antes de que saliera el sol habla mucho sobre lo que nos espera.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Pues que ella, al igual que su madre, será una caja de sorpresas.

Sora estaba a punto de responderle a su marido cuando un leve quejido reclamó su atención. Como si supiera que la conversación a su alrededor giraba sobre ella, la bebé abrió los ojos y empezó a llorar, haciendo que los dos adultos volcaran su atención completamente sobre la pequeña.

Pasados los primeros instantes de los nervios comunes en los padres primerizos, el instinto materno hizo que Sora la colocara sobre su pecho, maravillándose como la pequeña se enganchaba a ella para alimentarse, quedándose tranquila nuevamente. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos un par de minutos más, haciendo que su madre notara que sus ojitos eran grises, como todo recién nacido, pero se observaban pequeñas manchitas azules en sus irises.

-Pues aparte del color de tu cabello estoy segura que tendrá el color de tus ojos- le dijo a su esposo, acariciando con una mano la mejilla de su bebé, quien empezaba a quedarse nuevamente dormida.

Al notar el silencio de su esposo, la mujer giró su rostro para ver porque no había obtenido una respuesta y se encontró con los ojos azules de su marido completamente llenos de emoción al observar como la pequeña encajaba a la perfección en los brazos de la mujer que amaba, su amiga, su cómplice, su amante, su compañera, su esposa.

-Gracias- le dijo él, con la voz un poco entrecortada. -Por ella, por nuestra hija- fueron sus palabras.

Sora le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó para depositar un beso en sus labios, acto seguido, se apoyó en él, simplemente saboreando ese momento de paz, de perfección de ellos como familia. Con aquella pequeña que les había robado el corazón desde el momento que supieron que le esperaban y que había llegado a penas un par de horas atrás pero que era ahora el centro de sus vidas. Su hija.


End file.
